kennet_40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Elfric Stormsock
"Fuck the Arbites." Elfric Stormsock is a complete dickhead character created by Callum. He is a very old, Eldar Farseer, known for a lack of self-preservation and a hunger for power. The Creation of Elfric When Callum wanted to name his Farseer, he lacked was full of originality. He took Ulfric Stormcloak, made him an elf, and changed his cloak into a pair of socks. What a name. History Elfric's history is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an enigma tied in string made of a puzzle inside a box labelled conundrum made in Question, Ohio and express mailed to Mystery, Alaska The Book of Beil-Tain Elfric is also an author. He wrote the Book of Beil-Tan, which is basically an asshat version of The Art of War. And that book was already an asshat. The Phoenix Gem, Soulstones and You The Phoenix Gem is the most annoying gemstone in known existence, because it bestows the holder with the power to come back from the dead, although it takes a lot of power to recharge the Gem. Elfric loves this, because it gets rid of any downside to running headfirst at tanks to try and steal them. He wears the Gem on a belt, alongside several soulstones containing powerful souls from all sorts of people, be they Daemonic warriors, Riptide pilots or the legendary Techmarine Thunderfire. He often uses these souls to recharge the Phoenix Gem, which usually means his strategy in battle involves running up to a Space Marine Captains, despite how unlikely it is for him to win such a battle. RECORDS EXPUNGED Dimensional travel is not an exact science, and it's side effects are numerous. Warp Travel and the Webway is merely a small part of the art of dimension-hopping. Those trying to go further than the Warp are often faced with problems, such as the Old Ones, madness and the sheer difficulty of breaking the universal laws. Does this stop people trying it? Of course not. The unimaginable power from travelling between dimensions is immense, especially since lots of dimensions have different laws of physics and much laxer moral codes. Elfric made a deal with the Harlequins, defenders of the Black Library, to give him limited access to said Library in return for Elfric's services in retrieving information for the Library's repository of Chaotic knowledge For example, a copy of The Unfounding and the Tome of Rikvan. Both of these books he is currently searching for. With this access to a certain book of his choosing, he borrowed The Book of the Old Ones, documenting the ancient species' interaction with chaos and the warp. What he read in the Book is unknown, however it is known that he descended into a sort of madness, locking himself away in his study on Biel-Tan for weeks on end. After a while, he simply disappeared. It is believed that he began a search for an Old One who was still alive, in hiding within the Webway. After meeting with this Old One, he has been travelling between universes. He has almost limitless power to travel between worlds.Category:Character creation Category:Life Category:Important events Category:Lore